Dulces Pecados
by Kitsune1818
Summary: TRADUCCION. Una reserva de dulces, un culpable y un misterio. Advertencias: finales felices, videojuegos inventados y Miguel jugando ser Sherlock Holms, ligero OT4.


_**IMPORTANTE, POR FAVOR LEER ESTO:**_ Este fic es una **traducción** , su versión original **pertenece a Goblin Cat KC**.

 **Renuncia de derechos:** no poseo nada, ni los personajes ni la trama. Me limito a traducir un fic que, en mi opinión es muy bueno.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

 **Dulces Pecados**

 _Por Goblin Cat KC_

La trampa es de principiantes en esta ocasión. Soy afortunado al notar la reserva de dulces detrás de los ladrillos sueltos, pero la trampa para ratones es obvia en el mejor de los casos. La guarida esta silenciosa, todos duermen y la luz en el cuarto de Donatello no alcanza a llegar hasta acá, en la cocina.

Butterfingers, son los mejores.

No debería hacer esto, pero Miguel no debería comer dulces como si se estuviera muriendose de hambre. Cierto, nos ejercitamos mucho y es normal tener hambre la mayor parte del tiempo, pero está comenzando a ponerse más pesado que Rafa y, además, no pido recompensa por estar al mando, darles ordenes y mantenerlos vivos. Un poquito de lo que hay en sus reservas es pago justo.

Kit Kats – ideales cuando nadie te está molestando por uno.

Lo lamento, Sensei, pero té verde, arroz y pescado son buenos hasta a cierto punto. No sé porqué no ve con buenos ojos el azúcar, no creo haberlo visto nunca poner azúcar en su té, y entiendo que Miguel ha estado comiendo demasiado, pero un puñado de chocolate a la semana no puede afectar demasiado.

Sweet Tarts son solo un bocado. No son mis favoritas.

Honestamente, si tan solo entrenara tanto como le digo y no siguiera tratando de saltarse las prácticas, esto no sería necesario; si supiera que quemaría todas estas calorías en el dojo no habría problema.

Maldito sea el papel celofán tan ajustado, abrirlo en silencio y en la oscuridad sin despertar a nadie es una verdadera prueba de habilidad ninja, pero un Jolly Rancher verde vale el esfuerzo.

Así que, esto es por el beneficio de Miguel, le hago un favor y lo protejo al mismo tiempo. Si se incapacita una segunda vez por caer a través de una tabla que no pudo soportar su peso, sus quejidos harán que uno de nosotros reviente. No me importa que tan malo se sienta, leer tiras cómicas a diario no hace que el dolor se vaya.

¡Barras Superdeliciosicimas Willy Wonka!, ¡estas pueden tener un pase dorado dentro!, ¡y él había jurado que ya no quedaba ninguna! Una de esas es mía por derecho. Tiene suerte de que le deje las demás.

No hubo pase dorado. Todos esos ruidosos envoltorios de plástico son desechados de forma segura y en el desayuno agregregaré la caja de cereal vacía y un envase de leche al el cesto de la basura. Cuando Miguelangel tenga sospechas, no dudará de buscar en la basura, pero rehuirá de las cosas húmedas ahí dentro.

La práctica es como sacar dientes, como siempre. Es irritante. Miguelangel tiene todo ese talento en bruto y la habilidad que le permite escabullirse al hacer katas de revés y sobre la cabeza. Fácilmente podría aprender las formas más complejas que Splinter me ha enseñado, pero en vez de eso tienes que enseñarle los movimientos a golpes. A veces creo que solo le gusta la atención.

Luego de la práctica es el primero en salir. Por lo menos puedo contar con Donatello para ayudarme a aguardar las cosas y Rafael para mantener los bordes afilados, luego de algunos refunfuños. Miguelangel sigue preguntándose por qué lo seguimos llamando el bebé de la familia.

-¡Ladrón!

Miguelangel entra con su reserva, un estuche de juguete viejo de Darth Vader que encontró en una salida a hurgar en la basura. Está destartalado y raspado hasta casi no poder reconocerse, pero es a prueba de agua y el seguro aun está bueno. En este momento está abierto para poder ver los dulces que hay dentro.

-¡Ladrón!

-¿Ahora qué? –mascullo yo, apenas dirigiéndole una mirada fulminante al afilar un shuriken.

-¡Alguien robó mis dulces! –Exclama Miguelangel, extendiendo el estuche como si pudiéramos notar la diferencia-. Me faltan Kit Kats y Sweet Tarts y un montón de Burtterfingers y…

-¡Hey! –espetó Rafael-. Sí tienes de esas cosas, barras Willy. Dijiste que no podías encontrar ninguna.

-Ese no es el punto –dice Miguelangel y cierra el estuche con fuerza-. Iba a darte esas hoy y ahora hay una perdida y hay un montón perdido… ¡Alguien robó mis dulces!, ¡hay un ladrón de dulces en esta guarida!

-Quizá sea algo bueno –dice Donatello, dirigiéndole una mirada al estuche-. Tanto azúcar no puede ser bueno para ti.

-Oh, así que crees que es por mi bien, ¿huh? –Miguelangel da un teatral vistazo ladeado hacia Donatelo-. Quizá eres tú quien tomó mis chocolates, siempre estás despierto por las noches. Ahora puedo verlo, despierto con tu computadora, tu café se ha enfriado y necesitas desesperadamente una recarga de energía, y de repente recuerdas la reserva escondida de tu hermanito.

-Hasta que consigas pruebas –digo yo con firmeza, uno tiene que ser firme o de otra manera no se detendrá- no acuses a nadie.

-¡Por supuesto! –exclama él apuntándome-. ¡Tú lo hiciste!, el santo líder del que nadie sospecharía. ¡No hay nadie mejor para bajar sigilosamente y desenvolver una barra de chocolate silenciosamente!

Tiene razón. Donatelo está usualmente muy enfocado en su trabajo para hacer nada silenciosamente y Rafael no hace nada sigilosamente. Salvo por aquella ocasión la semana pasada cuando accidentalmente pasamos por una grieta dimensional, es gracioso como se vuelve extremadamente sigiloso cuando estoy enojado y lo estoy buscando.

Hablando de Rafael, se está riendo. Le encanta ver cuando Miguelangel se pone melodramático conmigo, pero retrocede un paso con sorpresa cuando Miguel se vuelve hacia él.

-¡La risa del culpable! –dice Miguelangel-. Eso explica porque tantos dulces fueron robados, ¡suficientes como para satisfacer tu apetito!

La expresión de Rafael es una mezcla de herida indignación y confusión. Aplasto mi risa.

-Miguel –digo, poniendo en mi voz toda la cansada paciencia que puedo-, probablemente solo contaste mal. No es como si alguno de nosotros supiera donde escondes esa basura.

-Aha –dice él-. Tratando de cambiar sospechas, ¿eh?. Tienes razón, no sé quién lo hizo, ¡pero voy a averiguarlo! Y cuando lo haga…

Pone su dedo en su garganta y lo arrastra a través de ella con un terrible sonido de "krrrck". Con otra floritura se da la vuelta y se marcha, abrazando su maltratado estuche con dulces.

-Hey –comenta Rafael- ni siquiera me dio esa barra Wonka que me debe.

No hay forma de vivir con Miguel cuando se le mete una idea en la cabeza. ¿De dónde sacó un sombrero de Sherlock Holmes?, ¿o una pipa para fumar? No quiero saber donde ha estado esa pipa, por lo menos no llena la guarida con humo, pero eso es lo único, porque en lugar de eso sopla burbujas.

Se ocupa empolvando huellas, lo que significa que está poniendo maquillaje por todos lados. Espero que Abril nunca se entere lo que hizo con el maquillaje que olvido aquí. Al menos espero que sea de Abril. Miguel siempre ha sido del tipo excéntrico.

Estamos a salvo hasta el momento en el sillón. Incluso Miguelangel no se atrevería a perturbarnos aquí. Donatello ha estado arreglando toda la semana el frigorífico, el horno, las tuberías y un montón de otras cosas y finalmente descansa encima de mí.

-Miguel, nosotros ni siquiera dejamos huellas –suspira Donatello-. No tenemos esos aceites en la piel, ¿recuerdas? Ya hemos hablado de esto.

-Que sospechoso de tu parte el querer detenerme –dice Miguelangel, garabateando en su libreta.

Donatello me mira con expresión lastimera, pero me encojo de hombros y miro de regreso a la TV. Miguelangel ha estado molestando, pero no se detendrá hasta que encuentre algo más interesante que hacer, hasta entonces, por lo menos ha estado siendo molesto por allá, mucho mejor que la vez que no paraba de preguntar si podía pintar nuestros caparazones.

-Se aburrirá eventualmente –le aseguro-. Tiene ese nuevo juego en cualquier caso.

-El verdadero culpable estaría feliz si rindiera la búsqueda del ladrón de dulces –dice Miguelangel-. A menos que…

Los dos alzamos la vista, expectantes.

-¡A menos que ustedes dos estén confabulando juntos!

Donatello suspira con disgusto y se recuesta sobre mi otra vez cerrando los ojos.

-¡Desde luego! –prosigue Miguelangel- el cerebro para descifrar mis trampas incitado por la cruzada anti-dulces del tiránico líder sin miedo. Pobre Donatello, el tímido genio forzado a una vida de crimen.

-Ponle un calcetín en la boca –masculla Donatello- ¿por favor?

-Miguel –digo apretando los dientes- ¿Qué tal si te compramos más?, ¿eso haría que te detuvieras?

Obviamente ya había practicado su respuesta, porque la recita demasiado rápido e incluso hace una pose de súper héroe cuando la dice.

-La justicia nunca se detiene, ¡especialmente ante tan descarado soborno!

Maldición.

Me estoy comenzando a preocupar.

Nos encanta molestar a Miguel por su corto periodo de atención, pero la verdad es que ninguno de nosotros es tan tenaz como él cuando de verdad quiere algo. Nosotros podemos enfocarnos, enfermizamente algunas veces, pero Miguelangel es como un cachorrito, ladriditos juguetones y meneos de cola, pero entonces se aferra a tu dedo y atasca la mandíbula y descubres que el cachorrito nunca ha perdido un juego de tirar y jalar en su vida.

Polveando maquillaje en las perillas de las puertas, es ridículo, pero aún no se detiene. Lo peor es que sé que no es su verdadero ataque, Miguel es psicológicamente más sutil que esto.

Pobre Rafael, Miguel claramente sospecha más de él, si no supiera que yo lo hice también sospecharía de él. A él le encanta el chocolate con nueces, lo come cuando bebe, lo que no pretendo entender, ha buscado por más tiempo y con más esfuerzo que nosotros por la reserva de Miguel.

Yo me encontré con la reserva de pura suerte. Miguelangel pone trampas en todo y, en esta ocasión, una trampa para ratones con un dulce y atada a un silbato de aire, era particularmente ruin. Pero el dulce en sí lo delataba. ¿Quién dejaría un dulce en medio de dos ladrillos flojos, menos aún agarrarlo a ciegas en una familia llena de ninjas?

Claramente Miguelangel pensaba que Rafael lo haría. Lo sigue fuera del baño, diciéndole que una confesión lleva a una conciencia limpia y, ¿no gustaría Rafael quitarse la culpabilidad de los hombros? Una vez más la expresión de Rafael es una mezcla de frustración y confusión.

-Mira –Rafael finalmente se da la vuelta y le espeta- yo no agarre los malditos dulces pero comienzo a desear haberlo hecho. Quizá los escondiste donde solías tener el cerebro.

-Todo lo que digo es que una confesión es buena para el alma –dice Miguelangel, pero con un aire de ya no preocuparse por Rafael.

¿Y por qué debería? Rafael va a quebrarse pronto. Si no se rinde y dice que él saqueó los dulces de Miguel, entonces confesará algo más que haya hecho, Miguel tendrá su venganza y eso será todo.

No me siento culpable. A Rafael le gusta pavonearse cada vez que cometo un error y discutir cuando le digo algo, supongo que se lo merece, además, no sé cuál sería la venganza de Miguel. Mejor Rafael que yo.

Miguel lentamente se olvida de los dulces. Me merezco ese olvido. Un maratón de Techno Gumshoe Jubilee mantendría absorto al más frenético niño de seis años, una prueba de resistencia a luces explosivas, lindos personajes de anime y danza rítmica mientras trato de atrapar todos los fuegos artificiales en mi red para mariposas. Nada fácil cuando tu personaje es un kraken y el de Miguelangel un chef calamari.

Me duelen los ojos. Los cierro mientras remuevo mi bandana, la tela cayendo de mi rostro señala a mi cuerpo que es tiempo de descansar. Uno por uno, coderas, rodilleras, las bandas en muñecas y tobillos y, finalmente, el cinto, todo yace en una pila al lado del futón.

A nadie le gusta compartir mi cama. Rafael se queja de que el futón es demasiado plano, por lo que regularmente trata de encajarnos a los dos en su hamaca. No es divertido. No me molesta tratar de dormir sobre él con su brazo alrededor de mí, salvo que los dos nos ponemos inquietos. Donatello y Miguelangel tiene camas cómodas, pero el cuarto de Donatello está iluminado por la luz nocturna de sus electrónicos y Miguelangel tiene figuras de acción bajo las cobijas. Me siento con una mano en la almohada, listo para acostarme.

-¿Leo?

La voz de Miguelangel es suave, completamente diferente de hace rato. Se adentra en silencio y se sienta a mi lado mirando al suelo por un momento. Debería molestarme el no poder dormir aún, salvo que se ve tan lindo así como está, el pensativo cachorrito, triste porque todos están molestos con él.

-Lamento haberlos molestado a todos hoy.

Sacudo la cabeza.

-Deberías hablar con Rafa. No lo dejaste en paz para nada.

-Lo sé –asiente-. Ya lo hice. Y con Don también. Tú sabes que no era acerca de los dulces, no en realidad, ¿cierto?

Curioso, lo miro de reojo.

-Fue mi trampa –dice Miguelangel, riendo con arrepentimiento-. Me estaba volviendo tan bueno en esconder el estuche y la trampa era perfecta. Tan perfecta. Tenía carnada, un ataque por resorte y una alarma encima.

Me mira con una sonrisa arrepentida.

-¿Qué hice mal?

Suspiro y me pregunto lo mismo. ¿Por cuánto tiempo ha sabido?, ¿y por qué no dijo nada hasta ahora?

-Era demasiado perfecto –digo- cerraste el estuche, podía ver el seguro y nada se había caído, así que ¿por qué estaban esos dos dulces encima? Una vez que sospeché la trampa, el resorte fue fácil de ver.

-Maldición –gruñe- la próxima vez recordaré dejar el estuche entreabierto.

Dando mi propio suspiro le pregunto ¿qué hice mal yo?

-¿Huh?

-¿Cómo supusiste que era yo?

Miguelangel sonríe.

-Oh, supuse que eras tú luego de que fue corriendo gritando "ladrón" y no te tensaste y te pusiste todo "pelear y correr". Eso fue demasiado calmado y controlado, incluso para ti.

Me besa alrededor de la creciente irritación. Uso la irritación para esconder la vergüenza.

-¿Entonces por qué actuaste como Sherlock Holmes todo el día? –demandé- casi nos vuelves locos.

-Porque tu culpable conciencia me dejó –se ríe-. Y porque pude molestar a Rafa. Y porque nunca juegas Techno Gumshoe Jubilee con migo de otra manera.

-Niño malcriado –mascullo.

-Ladrón de dulces –responde él.

-Comes demasiado azúcar.

-Supongo que puedo dejar pasar eso por alto –dice él de manera similar, deslizándose sobre mi-. A veces tienes que ser indulgente, maniático de la salud. Y me vas a pagar de regreso, ¿cierto?

-Depende –me estiro, absorbiendo todo su calor corporal mientras jala la cobija sobre nosotros-. Supongo que ya pague por ello con lo que hiciste hoy.

-Difícilmente –responde Miguelangel besando el largo de mi garganta-. Pagaste por un Sweet Tart y, a menos que quieras que le diga a Rafa que me dejaste ser un dolor en su trasero todo el día…

-Eso es chantaje –le discuto, pero me rio cuando lo digo.

-Yup –dice él, acurrucándose a mi lado-. Ya sabes que las mejores cosas en la vida son robadas.

Fin.


End file.
